


Nothing to Want

by fits_in_frames



Category: Heroes RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment in an infinite series of moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Want

**Author's Note:**

> _and when there’s nothing to want_  
>  _when we're all brilliant and fast_  
>  _when all tomorrows are gone_  
>  _there will be teeth in the grass_  
>  {iron &wine // teeth in the grass}  
> 

_It goes like this:_

They're watching a movie, or maybe a basketball game, when Milo dozes off, head resting warm and heavy on his thigh. Adrian runs his fingers idly through Milo's hair while he snores quietly. After twenty minutes (or it could be two hours, they'll never know) Milo stirs, leaning back and stretching his arm above his head, pinning Adrian's hand against his stomach.

"What'd I miss," Milo mumbles sleepily, hand brushing against Adrian's ear accidentally, lingering on purpose.

"Nothin'," he says, gently nudging Milo's arm with his free thumb. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmph," Milo agrees, nicking Adrian's chin with his fingertips as he crosses his arms and rolls forward again.

Adrian rests his hand on Milo's side. Milo squirms and shifts his weight underneath it, settles in, and then he's out cold. Adrian absently outlines Milo's ear with his thumb, and can't help but smile.

The movie has morphed into the game, or the other way around, but it doesn't matter. (It never did.)


End file.
